A Light in the Darkness
by Zeth Plasma
Summary: Sometimes you are alone on the streets. Sometimes you are treated like a disobedient animal. Sometimes, there is that small beacon of hope. Do not lose faith in that which is meant to be...
1. Chapter 1

**I'm introducing my OC in this story of Ezra's young childhood. I hope you enjoy :)**

 ***I do not own Star Wars Rebels***

It's been a month since I lost my parents to those ruthless pawns of the Empire. I've been on the streets with a bleak sight ahead in my future. So many people pass me by in alleys, settlements, the market areas, all giving me looks of dismay when I'm noticed. I don't know what to do without my mom and dad. I don't know how to survive on my own. I can't know who to trust. It just doesn't feel right without them...

"Sir! M...Ma'am?" Ezra walked around in the market area wandering amongst his thoughts. _A young boy at the age of seven, all alone with no one by his side. Who wouldn't find that a happy sight? Who would find it sad and suspicious?_

Ezra stepped in front of one of the vendor's stalls with a single credit chip. With no knowledge of how much it was worth, he handed it to the man. He seemed to intimidate the young boy. Horns protruding from his skull, such pale skin, various curious patterns covering his face, it was a very unusual sight to Ezra. His whole limb shook in a quick vibrating motion, the chip clearly wobbling in the tips of his fingers. The horned man looked at him vaguely, reaching to accept the credit. His eyelids flew apart, giving Ezra a perfect view of his red orbs as he examined the chip.

"Kid, where be your parents at right now? They shouldn't be letting you go around with this much money." the horned man held the chip firmly in his palms, staring him down.

Ezra looked away and spoke quietly, stuttering along. "Th...they're g...gone, sir. The, the white men took them aw-w-way..." He held his arm softly, still looking away from the horned man.

"Poor kid." said the man kindly, "Here. You should keep this." he said worriedly, handing Ezra back the credit. He turned away and began fiddling with some of his sales.

Ezra looked down at his rejected money with a look of sorrow. He grasped it tightly with both hands and turned to walk away from the stall. A tall Rodian bumped into him and spoke loud and rudely to him, then went on with himself. What he said to Ezra, _Watch where you're going!_ It wasn't even his fault. He was paying perfect attention to where he was going. Ezra was going to resume walking, but all of a sudden, he heard what sounded like _Kid!_ From behind.

The horned man gestured for Ezra to come back. But Ezra wasn't sure. He didn't know what was going to happen. Going along with his gut, the boy returned to the vendor.

"Come over here, boy." the horned man walked over to an opening in the wall around his stall.

Ezra walked over to be met face to face with the patterned face. He was afraid. He watched the man kneeling down to him reach behind the counter and retrieve a small bag. He pulled it in front of him and set it on the ground.

"Now, tell me your name, son." he spoke with a peaceful voice. To Ezra, it sounded scary.

"Ezra Bridger..." he whispered.

"Ezra? That's a nice name." he smiled. "Now, Ezra, I want you to take this bag of food. From the looks of it, I don't think you've eaten in nearly a month... And we don't want you to starve."

"Th...thank you, Mr." Ezra whispered.

"Now, go on." The man smiled and ruffled the boy's dirty blue hair.

"Ezra took the bag and walked swiftly away from the stall. No one has treated him so kindly ever since the Empire arrested his parents. He ran into a thin and empty alleyway and sat down. He dug into the bag and pulled out a jogan fruit. It looked so yummy! And it was his favorite food! He bit into the purple sphere and chewed at it slowly, savoring the taste, enjoying the deliciousness of the flavor.

"Tasty!" Ezra yelped happily and hungrily.


	2. Chapter 2

A week has passed since that nice man gave me food. I still think about my parents a lot. I miss them. This doesn't feel right. I guess I just have to keep going...

Ezra raised his head quickly from the bag of discarded cloth beneath his head. He looked around the alleyway he had sheltered himself in the previous night. The boy raised up and collected his backpack. About to depart from the long dark corridor, Ezra overheard somebody yelling around the corner. _A fight?_ he thought. Ezra ran around the corner to witness another Imperial arrest. He didn't want to see the Empire take away somebody else.

"Hey!" Ezra shouted abruptly and without any thought of what he was doing.

One of the stormtroopers heard this and turned, aiming his blaster rifle at the boy. Ezra was scared. The trooper lowered his rifle and walked to the frightened boy. Ezra backed up slowly until no space was available and he backed into a wall. He wanted to run, but he knew the white armored man would just grab him.

"I-I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to..." Ezra was paralyzed with fear as the stormtrooper towered above him.

"Who do you think you are? What do you think you're doing?" The mechanical voice sounded slightly amusing to Ezra.

The boy turned his head and slowly slouched down onto the concrete road, raising his arms over his head.

"Stupid brat." said the stormtrooper.

Another white-armored man walked over and pushed the first one away from the boy. This one was different. He wore a patch of orange on one of his shoulders. He was their commander.

"Get back to work, soldier!" he ordered the other man. He watched him turn and return to the arrest and knelt down in front of Ezra. He gently clasped his open hand onto the boy's shoulder and patted him gently. "Hey kid, you alright?" He spoke so only Ezra could hear.

"Sir!" the first trooper called, "What do we do with him?" he asked, gesturing to the one in binders.

"Take him in. Don't wait for me." He sounded angry.

The soldiers obeyed and trailed off with their prisoner. Ezra was covering his eyes, afraid something was going to happen. But nothing did. He heard a quiet clank as the stormtrooper removed his helmet. He looked up to see a calm face looking him in the eyes. Ezra had never seen a stormtrooper without his helmet before.

"Are you alright, kid?"

No answer.

"Why are you out here without your parents?"

Tears bean to form around Ezra's blue orbs.

"Come here." The man extended his arms inviting Ezra into a comforting hug.

The boy wiped the back of his hand across his face, clearing the tears from his orbs. He gave in and hugged the white-armored man. He let go after a few seconds and ran off toward another alley. The trooper watched him for a second before putting his helmet back on and walking away.

Ezra ran to an abandoned corner of the city and entered one of the buildings. He dug into what was left of the food. All that remained was a few crumbs. He became hungry. Ezra still had his credit chip. He still didn't know how much it was worth, but he knew it had to be worth something. Otherwise, the horned man wouldn't have acted the way he did.

Ezra left the abandoned building and headed toward the market area. He was hungry and needed something to eat. Those crumbs wouldn't last him but a few minutes.

Entering the rows of stalls, Ezra noticed one which was unattended. He snooped through a box by the gate and pulled out some jogans, stuffing them into his pack. He proceeded to walk away when he saw a LothCat run by. It made him laugh. His gaze followed the LothCat to a small group of vendors involved amongst various chatter. There was one frame which stood out instantly. It was the horned man. And a Rodian was paying him several credit chips. It must be some payment for something. The Rodian had no purchased goods in his possession. He walked away with what appeared to be his child.

Ezra turned away and looked around. He sighed and bit into his jogan. LothCats, one of the only animals on Lothal. They were also one of the only animals Ezra knew of. They filled his mind, made him laugh as one danced past him.

"Ezra?"

The boy instantly became quiet when he heard his name. He turned around and saw the horned man behind him.

"Y-yes, Mr.?" Ezra stuttered.

"Ezra Bridger! Where have you been?" he laughed, walking over to him. "I'm sorry, my boy. I didn't mean to alarm you." He smiled kindly.

"It's...OK..." Ezra mumbled. "What's...what's your name, Mr.?" he asked.

"Forgive me, son, if I have not yet introduced myself. My name is Zeth. Zeth Plasma."

"Mr. Zeth? Why is the Empire so mean?" the curious boy asked.

"They like power. It lets them control whoever they want." Zeth replied.

"That's not nice." Ezra said, stuffing his jogan into his mouth.

"No it is not." Zeth said with laughter. "Come with me to my booth. Get some more food. And perhaps something other than that overcoat of yours."

"Really?!" Ezra yelped.

"If you want it." Zeth smiled.

"Thank you!" he shouted.

The two returned to his stall after that. Zeth gave Ezra more food and found him a nice tank to wear. It pleased the boy. He thanked the horned man and decided to go back to his abandoned building. But before he could leave, he heard the man call his name. He turned to look at him curiously.

"If you need anything, just swing by here. Kay?"

"Yep! Thanks Mr.!" Ezra smiled brightly and grasped the straps to his pack and ran off.


	3. Chapter 3

A lot of time has passed. Maybe... Three months? I've made it along differently on my own. Sure, this nice man, Mr. Zeth, he's been helping me out every here and there. The Empire, it's been ruining so many lives. How or why would so many people be so cruel? Mom, dad, if you can hear me, I really miss you...

Ezra did some exploration today. It was fun. He was sitting on a rooftop when he saw a stormtrooper speaking to what appeared to be a Twi'Lek. She was wearing a pilots physique. The two split ways with a handshake. Ezra followed the stormtrooper. He walked over cables and rails connecting the rooftops.

The trooper disappeared into a troop transport, which flew down the road at a great speed.

"That guy's fast!" Ezra said, surprised.

He shrugged and turned his attention to the crowd around him. Ezra yawned and went around, studying each person for any signs of valuables. He needed money. No one would accept his expensive chip, after all. He knew if would be wrong, but he thought he had no other options. And he certainly didn't want to live off of daily bread and butter.

Someone had dropped five small credit chips as they rushed past Ezra, glancing back at him with a smile. Ezra watched as the girl disappeared and picked up the five chips. There had to be enough to last him another two weeks.

Ezra wound up getting himself a small dinner during the night. He took himself to his abandoned home and studied the empty walls. It was saddening to him to lose everything he had. But hey, he has a new friend! It's good that Ezra had a friend. He sighed and exited the broken home. He saw that girl run past the building. He followed her secretly.

Tracking a person takes skill. Skill that Ezra does not yet possess. The girl was gone. Back to pick-pocketing? Ezra chuckled. He went through the small crowds sneaking anything he saw as "valuable." By the time he finished, all Ezra had managed to collect was a small comm link, a chronometer, and a wrench. What would he do with- _Who would give me something for a wrench!?_ Ezra thought, disappointed. Hey, there is a bright side to it, though. Turns out, Ezra is a great pick-pocket! Heh. He shook his head and walked off to find someone to buy his "merchandise" which he supposedly "found" somewhere.

Twelve credits! TWELVE! Ezra growled once he was away from the vendor. It's troubling how people will give you twelve for the chronometer alone, the wrench was pretty much worthless, and the comm link was probably the same as the chronometer. It isn't fair! Or is it? Ezra muttered quietly and kicked up some dust. Funny how he just now realized every building is the same throughout this part of the city...

 **I don't really know how credits work in the Star Wars – Verse. Probably the same as our world, but I don't really find it that important. It is a fan-based story, after all! Anyway, I'm sorry if it was a bit short and hope you enjoy! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

That city is so colorless. It's either consumed by stormtroopers or seemingly dead. There is no fun. So I have decided to travel the plains tomorrow. Maybe that will get my mind off things...

The young boy walked through the rough and wavy grasses of the Lothal Plains. All he could see from his range of sight was large clusters of rocks and grass flowing like waves in an ocean. Unfortunately, Ezra has never really seen an ocean before. But his mother used to tell him all about the waters.

"Gah! Now I'm thinking more about them!" Ezra yelped.

He looked up as he saw a large transport ship fly above him with an escort of two TIE's. Looked like they were headed for the spaceport. The welcome mat for all off-worlders as well as the farewell for all that wish to leave. A place Ezra would not dare venture into. Not until he was older. His parents would always tell him never to enter the wild within those walls without either them or those they trusted most. Maybe when he increases his age a little more, then he could possibly journey inside.

Walking a few feet to the north, Ezra caught sight of a small homestead. Such an exciting discovery for Ezra!

"There is people living out here! I knew it!" Ezra exclaimed.

He found himself running toward the homestead out of excitement. Ezra has only ever seen small farms from great distances beyond the city walls, but quickly they have diminished, destroyed by the Empire.

The boy crept around the back of one of the buildings quietly. He listened for voices, but all he heard was the sound of silence. Perhaps the residents were asleep? Oh wait, it's the middle of the day; who would sleep this long? Ezra shrugged and climbed quickly up a latter on the side of the wall and sat on top of the roof. He noticed fresh tools and materials around a wide, open hole in the roof. Somebody obviously lived here. If they didn't, what would this be here for? At least it was a good change from all the gray and white. The walls were yellowish, close to the color of Ezra's skin.

A loud _clank_ came from below. Ezra couldn't help but steal a peek at what it was. Another _clank_ came, but this time accompanied with the sound of metal beams clashing with with the ground. A cold chill shot up his spine. Then a shadowy figure rushed out of the building. That frame, it looked familiar. Then it hit him. It was that girl! She ran to the other side of the building and hopped onto a speeder bike. It squealed loudly as it sped off toward Capital City.

Ezra returned from the building's damaged roof and walked around to the front of the main house. He saw a man with a hood sitting in a chair on the small porch inspecting a long, thin object. Ezra stepped in a wrong spot and snapped a small twig. The hooded figure raised his head in Ezra's direction. He was quiet for a moment. Then he spoke...

"Ezra?"

 **I've kind of gotten lost wit this chapter, so I did the best I could with it. Hope you enjoyed Ch. 4.**


	5. Chapter 5

Ezra backed away slowly. Who was this person? And how did he know his name? It shook his clustered thoughts. The man put away the object with a swift motion and stood slowly in the darkness of the shade created by his extended roofing. He removed his hood and gently pressed his hand to his chest, whilst reaching his opposite limb out kindly to Ezra.

"How did you come here, Ezra" The accent of the voice sounded familiar, accompanied by two scarlet red spheres glowing in the shadow.

Ezra contracted a look of both confusion and curiosity.

"Mr. Zeth?" Ezra paused, "Is that you, Mr. Zeth?"

The shadowy figure stepped into view, his deep orbs gleaming in the brightness of the sunlight.

"Yes, this is he." Zeth chuckled.

"Is this your home?" Ezra barked.

Zeth replied proudly, hiding the sudden saddening chill throughout his body. "Indeed. This is my home, Ezra. Lovely little warzone, isn't it?" he chuckled in amusement.

Ezra looked at him, beaming questions at him from his widened eyes. "What's a warzone?"

"Eh.."Zeth began, "Nothing important." he replied with a smile. _Nothing important for you. Not yet..._

Ezra laughed. Smiling, he looked around curiously as he was suddenly gripped by the scorching of the building's oddly shaped walls. It created many ideas to bloom into his head. Pressing his fingertips to one of the markings, Ezra noticed that it seemed to have nearly melted part of the wall. His hand slid firmly across the surface, some of it feeling rather gooey. Ezra muttered _Ew_ and laughed as he threw his arm back. Zeth watched in a sort of protective way. But of what? Ezra turned to face away from the building, studying the environment around him. So much grass everywhere. He turned to Zeth to ask a question.

"Is there more places like this on Lothal?"

"Believe it or not, there are lot's more places on Lothal just like this." Zeth replied.

"Wow!" the boy exclaimed.

Zeth smiled. "Indeed. Ezra, would you like to come inside?"

Ezra glanced at the Zabrak for a moment before returning his gaze back to Capital City. He shook his head.

"No. Sorry, Mr. Zeth, I was going to go do some more exploring."

"Alright. And Ezra, don't forget, if you need anything, feel free to stop by my booth." Zeth commented.

The gleaming scarlet orbs disappeared as Zeth closed his eyes and entered his home. Ezra ran off into the sea of yellow and brown and green. He climbed onto some of the rock collections spread throughout the plains, pretending to act like stormtroopers and other citizens of Capital City.

As night fell upon him, Ezra yawned and looked around, watching the sunset. He decided to lay on the grassy ground, but soon his body took over and Ezra fell asleep.

Ezra moaned quietly, raising his head off the dusty floor of his previous home, covered with a thin blanket he had never seen before. Ezra shrugged and laid his head back down, falling asleep once more just as soon as his head hit the pillow.

 **More of a little "How do ya do" in this chap, but nonetheless, it brought about some form of meaning, I am sure :)**


End file.
